


Die Jägerin und der Wolf

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Zwischen Allison und Isaac ist es immer ein wenig kompliziert, weil sie nie wirklich auf einer Seite stehen.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Menschenessen (referenziert)**

Er hat Rotkäppchen nicht gefressen (dabei hat er es versucht!) und trotzdem ist der Jäger hinter ihm her. Allison spannt den Bogen und legt einen Pfeil an. Er ist so, so dankbar, dass es nicht diese elenden Blenddinger sind, die sie eine Zeit lang gerne benutzt hat. Es ist auch so schon schwer genug, ihr zu entgehen.

»Was willst Du?«, schreit er über seine Schulter, aber er erhält keine Antwort von ihr, stattdessen hört er ein dumpfes Geräusch, dann einen unterdrückten Fluch. Gegen besseren Wissens bleibt er stehen und dreht sich um. Allison liegt auf dem Boden und kann sich nicht aufrappeln, weil ihr Fuß unter einer Wurzel steckt. (Hoffentlich kommt sie nicht auf die Idee, in Liegen nach ihm zu schießen!)

Isaac beginnt zu lachen, wirft ihr einen Kuss zu und rennt los.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison weiß, dass es falsch ist, sich an Isaac zu klammern, während er tatsächlich an ihr interessiert ist. Es ist auch falsch, ihn zu küssen und ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, dass sie über Scott hinweg ist und sich tatsächlich auf ihn einlassen kann, wenn doch ganz klar ist, das Scott ihr Seelenverwandter ist, den sie versteht und der sie versteht und bei dem einfach immer alles genau so ist, wie es zu sein hat (bis auf diese Sache, die zwischen ihnen ist, und die sich bisher einfach nicht hat klären lassen).

Sie küsst ihn und lässt sich von ihm aufs Bett ziehen, denkt dabei aber nur an _scottscottscott_ , der hiervon nichts weiß und auch ja niemals erfahren darf. Oder besser davon erfahren sollte, damit er sie zurückerobert und sie sich nicht an Isaac wenden muss, damit der sie tröstet und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse kümmert.

Er zieht ihr Shirt über ihren Kopf und sie lässt es einfach geschehen, weil sie denkt, dass sie _scottscottscott_ irgendwann vergessen kann, wenn sie sich nur oft genug von Isaac küssen lässt.

(Scott wird immer _scottscottscott_ bleiben und Isaac nur Isaac.)


End file.
